The Beast Within
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: Ok this fic is done for aaronemilylove for a prompt she gave me. Prompt was: Hotch and Emily, rough sex on a running washing machine. : Hotch finds out a secret of Emily's. How does he choose to handle it? M rating for adult situations and mild BDSM. Totally AU and OOC.


**A/N: Ok this fic is done for aaronemilylove for a prompt she gave me. Prompt was:** **Hotch and Emily,** **rough sex on a running washing machine. **

**This if for you aaronemilylove; I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Hotch finds out a secret of Emily's. How does he choose to handle it? M rating for adult situations and mild BDSM. Totally AU and OOC. But oh man to see them this way would be awesome as hell. If you are easily offended by the subject matter then please do not read. If you aren't offended then please read and indulge in a little fantasy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters; just my own sick and twisted perverted thoughts. **

**Warning****: Hotly81173 is not liable for any side effects that take place during or after reading this. Side effects may include but are not exclusive, are as follows:**

**Tingling in the groin area.**

**Hypersensitivity to the vibrations of a washing machine.**

**Bruising around the wrists and/or ankles but not exclusive to those areas.**

**The involuntary slamming of one's head into the wall continuously. **

**Blackouts/loss of time.**

**Uncontrollable dreams.**

**Extreme horniness and/or the uncontrollable urge to screw like rabbits.**

**Anyone experiencing any of these and/or they are bothersome, please take matters into your own hands and handle them as you deem fit. If you need further assistance, please seek the help of a professional about the matter at hand. **

**Oh and this is probably very inappropriate to be reading while at work.**

**The Beast Within**

Aaron Hotchner felt her eyes on him the moment he ran around the corner of the apartment building. It thrilled him every time he felt that familiar heat that only her gaze could bring. He knew he was playing with fire when he tackled Tyler Grant to the ground and then picked him up slamming him up against the side of the SUV. He cuffed him roughly, playing up what he knew she liked to watch him do. He knew her secret, one that no one else knew. She got turned on watching him roughing up an UNSUB. He knew she would never tell him but he could see it in her eyes and the way her skin would flush.

He watched her watching him as he handed off Grant to Morgan and Dave. Catching her eye, she quickly looked away, her face turning a deep crimson color. Hotch smiled to himself and wondered what it would be like to be with Emily. He had his fantasies of being with her but never did he think it a possibility. Seeing her in this state made him think of the possibilities that could lie in their future. He wondered what went through her mind when she was watching him. Did she really like it rough? Was it her fantasy for him to take her that way?

Emily felt him watching her as she climbed into the SUV to go back to the hotel. The others had already left, leaving her to ride back alone with Hotch. She knew he had figured out her secret; but what she didn't understand was why he hadn't said anything to her about it. It was almost like he enjoyed it. How could she have been so stupid as to show her feelings so obviously? But there was no way in hell that she would ever tell him or anyone else her secret. That she liked it rough; she liked to be dominated sometimes. She had let only one man ever dominate her and that was only because he had begged her. She had allowed him to tie her up; she even allowed him to spank her, but it didn't go further than that. It had only been one time and the relationship didn't last, but from that one experience she knew that she liked it.

Emily sat there daydreaming as Hotch drove them back to the hotel. She wondered what it would feel like to have him take her the way she had dreamed of so many times before. Would he prefer it soft and gentle or would he pound into her relentlessly… over and over again. Emily could feel herself getting wet at just the thought of what he could do to her. She snapped out of it as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Emily had ended up with a room on the first floor while the rest of the team had rooms up on the third floor. Hotch usually wouldn't allow one of his female agents to be on a separate floor away from everyone else but Emily had insisted that she would be fine so he gave in. He would have put Morgan in the room alone instead of her, but the way she had insisted told him not to push the subject so he relented instead. He knew better than to piss her off unnecessarily… and he tried not to do that at all cost.

They didn't speak; he just walked her to her room, making sure she was safely in her room before he went to his.

"Goodnight Prentiss," was the only words he spoke.

"Night Hotch," she said and then she closed and locked the door behind her.

Emily leaned against the door and sighed. When she looked at him all she could see was him pounding into her. She couldn't shake the feeling that their friendship, if you could call it that, was about to change. She showered and quickly got ready for bed. This case was running them all in the ground and all she wanted, was more than three hours of sleep in a row.

Hotch had showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Pacing the length of his room he thought about the events of the day, the image of Emily's face formed in his mind. The look in her eyes as he tackled Grant left him with this aching need. She had a fire in her eyes and he liked the idea that he could get her so worked up. He reveled in it actually. He knew what he needed to do; but could he get her to play along? He left his room and made his way back down to the first floor; yes he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Dressed in a pair dark purple lace panties and a light lavender tank top, she threw on her robe and went looking for the vending machines. As she made her way down the long corridor, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The feeling that she was being watched did not escape her as she continued walking. The snack machines were at the end of the hall in a small vestibule area. As she passed the last door she felt the hand across her mouth a split second before the arm wrapped around her waist dragging her inside.

Emily smelt the all too familiar scent wafting around her as he pushed the door closed with her body before flipping the lock. The room she notices is the guest laundry. She turns her head slightly to the left and sees the row of dryers on the far wall, six in total. Turning in the other direction she sees six matching washers on the other wall and she can hear the whirring of the machines as they do there jobs. He is standing directly behind her, where she can't see him. He holds her in place with his body, pressing her hard against the door. She can feel his hot breath on her neck and she can feel herself growing wet again.

"Hotch? What are you doing?" she whimpered, scared of what he was going to do. She tries to turn around only to be pushed roughly back into the door. His hands travel down the length of her arms where they are hanging limply beside her. His thumbs brush her wrists gently before he lifts her hands, stretching her arms above her head.

"Don't move them from this spot," he whispers in her ear and she shivers as his warm breath moves against her skin. "I've been watching you, Emily," her name rolling off his tongue in a purr. "I know what you want. I know all those dirty little thoughts in your head," he growled in a low husky voice.

He had her trembling with excitement and fear as he pushed his hips into her. She can feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against her and she bites her lip to stop the moan from escaping her lips. She can't hide the shudder that travels through her when she feels his lips on her neck.

"I see how you look at me when I get rough during a take down. Do you dream of me being rough with you, Emily? Do you fantasize about me tying you up and driving so hard into you that you can't see straight? Do you, Emily?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," her voice was barely audible as she swayed back against him.

His hands traveled down her sides, gripping her hips in a firm grasp and he hears her gasp. He smiles, knowing she can't see his face. He wants her so bad he can taste it, but not yet. No, right now is about her, and seeing how far he can push her before she begs him to fuck her.

Emily feels the yearning in the pit of her stomach as her blood flows hotter through her veins. Not being able to see him scared her because she couldn't see what he was doing and she did know what to expect. She never would have dreamed that this would ever happen. Yes, it was something she had dreamed about but that was all she thought it was… a dream. But now he was here with her… showing her a side of him that no one ever knew existed. She liked this side of him but for some reason it didn't help ease the fear she was feeling at the moment. She knew he would never hurt her, but the fear was still there.

Maybe it was a fear of the unknown, maybe it was a fear that she was showing him a side of her that she had hidden away for so long. She feared herself as much as she feared him right now. She didn't know how to let herself go and be vulnerable. Could she do that here? Could she do that with him?

"I am going to show you a side of yourself, Emily. A side you didn't know you had the capability of being," he said as he turned her around to face him. "But I know it's there, I can see it in your eyes. You want it… long for it. I will make you feel so good, Emily. But you can't have pleasure without a little pain. Pain is necessary; with the right kind of pain you can find extreme pleasure. A pleasure that I know you have never experienced before," his fingers traveled to her throat, tightening against her soft flesh.

The look in his eyes frightened her; his eyes were dark and disconcerting. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in his grasp.

"Don't fight it, Emily. I will not do anything to you that you are not comfortable with. Your safe word will be red, if at any time you want me to stop, just say your safe word and I will stop everything immediately," his fingers tightened a little more. "You will not move or speak unless I tell you that you can. Is that understood?"

Emily nodded her head, trying to bite back the fear churning in her stomach.

He pushed the robe from her body and stared down at her before divesting her of the rest of her clothing. He pulled her toward the row of washing machines, bending her over one; her naked body, flush against the cold metal. He stretched her arms across the lid of the machine, "Don't move."

He pulled his tie out of his pocket, wrapping it around her eyes several times, using it as a blindfold. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another one of his ties. He tied it around the pipe that ran the length of the wall right behind the washers. He left enough and used it to bind her hands.

Her body stiffened when she heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone.

"Hotch, what…" she began only to have him grab her hair, pulling back roughly on her head.

"I told you not to speak, Emily. Am I going to have to punish you?" he hissed at her.

Emily shook her head, the fear bubbling up in her throat. She felt him press his body against her and she realized that he had removed his clothes. His body was hard and the heat of his skin against hers made her breath hitch. He ran his fingers down her spine and she fought the urge to arch into his touch. It was all she could do to not move back against his shaft. She felt its hardness pressed against her ass and all she wanted to do was wiggle against him until he pushed into her wet heat.

Before Hotch backed away he ran his hand down over her firm ass. He loved the way she felt against him. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He could spend all day rubbing her glorious body. He steps away from her and looks at the exquisite sight of her body before him.

"I think I do," his voice wash harsh.

Emily froze, holding her breath as she heard the jingle of his belt buckle again.

Snap.

Emily cried out as the belt made contact with the tender skin of her ass.

"No noise, Emily. Or it will be that much harder on you."

Snap.

Emily bit her lip to keep from crying out. She could feel the tears burning her eyes behind the blindfold.

Snap.

"Now Emily, are you going to disobey me again?" he asked her as he moved back up behind her, stroking the burning flesh gently. "You may answer me."

"No. No, I won't disobey you again," she answered quietly, the tears choking her.

"You won't disobey me, what Emily?" he said as he grabbed her hair again.

"I won't disobey you again, Sir," she said in a whisper.

Her body trembled; the vibrations from the washing machine intensified the sensations running through her body. She wanted to cry out her safe word, but she couldn't bring herself to say the word. The excitement she was feeling outweighed the fear.

"Good girl," he said as he leaned over and ran his tongue up her spine causing her to shiver.

Emily bit back the moan in her throat as his hand moved between her thighs from behind.

"God, you're so wet. I think you are enjoying this, Emily. Are you? I'm waiting... are you enjoying this, Emily?" he said as he pushed a finger through her folds into her hot, wet core.

"Yes," she moaned.

Hotch thrust into her harder, almost painfully, "Yes, what?"

"Yes Sir," she cries out as she feels him spread her thighs wide.

Pulling his finger from her depths, Hotch lowers himself behind her and she screams out as his tongue makes contact with her core. She feels him bite her thigh hard, "I told you no noise."

He spins her around, her wrists are crisscrossed above her head and she is folded over the shaking machine backwards. It was an uncomfortable position but the thought was quickly wiped from her mind as his mouth descends on her again. She knows her lips will be bruised tomorrow from all the biting she is doing.

His mouth devours her, sucking her clit harder and harder. His hands are on her hips, keeping her from bucking up against him. Her juices coat his lips as he strokes her with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. It was so intoxicating; he could spend all day between her legs like this.

He stood up quickly, her lips were parted and he could hear her shallow pants. He smiled before masking his excitement again. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. He had to see them, to see the passion clouding them.

He lifts her hips level with his as his gaze catches hers, he can see the fire there. It's burning her alive and he relishes in the fact that he put it there. He thrusts into her hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt. Emily's arms are stretched painfully as he begins to pound into her relentlessly. The shaking from the spin cycle intensifies her pleasure. She wants to cry out her pleasure but she knows if she does she will be punished. It would be worth it as long as he didn't stop fucking her brains out. But she wasn't going to take that chance; she didn't want him to stop… ever.

"You like that, Emily, I can tell. You like me being in control of you don't you?" he said. "Don't you?" he growled as he pounded into her harder.

"Yes, Sir I do," she gasped as the tremors began to wreak havoc on her body. She was so close… so close.

His thrusts came harder and faster as he neared his climax, "Cum for me, Emily. Let me hear you," he moaned.

"Oh God… Aaron," she moaned loudly as she felt his teeth clamp down on her nipple. "So good… never… oh God, yes," she screamed as she fell over the edge, her walls clamping down hard on him, pulling him over the edge with her.

"OH, Emily…," he groans as he spills into her. He looks at her, her skin is flushed, her breathing is labored, but what draws his attention is the smile on her face. He leans down and kisses her passionately before reaching up and letting her out out of the bindings.

As soon as her hands are free she reaches for him, pulling his mouth down to hers. It's fiery and passionate and sensual; and he can feel himself harden again. He would never get enough of her. He lifts her up and her legs wrap around his waist, her back hits the wall hard and then he is buried in her again.

"Aaron… oh God… please," she moaned in his ear as he thrust into her harder.

"Let it go, Emily. Feel me in you. Feel what you do to me," he growled.

"Yes… God… you're so good. You're burning me alive from the inside out," she cried as she rode him.

Burying her face in his neck, she let herself go completely and rode the wave of ecstasy flowing through her. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as her walls clamped down on him again. He hissed at the pain as he came deep inside of her again. He held her up until there breathing became normal and then he lowered her to the floor. Emily looked up at his smiling face and she returned his smile.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't thank me, Emily. You brought it out of me by the way you have been looking at me."

"I tried to hide it…" she whispered.

"You did a good job of it. No one else had a clue as to what was going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Thank God for that. Why did you do this though?" she asked him quietly.

"Because I wanted it too; I have for a long time. But now you're mine, Emily. I will have you whenever and wherever I feel like it. No one else will ever touch this way again, no one but me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," she said as his lips met hers again, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said against his lips.


End file.
